


No Limits

by BIolet_Sabrewing



Series: WebLena Week 2020 [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing
Summary: It's true love.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: WebLena Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924531
Kudos: 17





	No Limits

“Lena!”

Lena was lying on the couch at her new home with the Sabrewings when, suddenly, Lena burst through the front door unannounced.

“Always nice to see you, Webs. What’s up?”

“Today is the one week anniversary of your return! This needs to be celebrated! So I got you a gift!”

Webby presented Lena with a small box. She opened and pulled out a heart-shaped golden locket; inside, there was a picture of her, and a picture of Webby.

"How can you be so nice?" Lena said.

"Because you're amazing, Lena."

"Am I really? I tried to destroy your family."

"That was Magica manipulating you. Nobody holds it against you."

"Still, you've done so much for me. You treated me with respect when nobody else did, you risked your life for me, and you and Vi saved me from the shadow realm. What have I done for you?"

"You...exist. Seriously Lena, you're so beautiful and kind and cute and wonderful and...I love you, Lena. So much."

She wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her on the cheek. Lena soon returned the kiss, hugging Webby tightly.

"Love you too, Pink."


End file.
